Sangre y Veneno
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Dark Flame desaparecio, Lucy vive feliz junto a su hija y Natsu el hombre que ama pero el pasado aun la persigue, por una amenaza regresara a ser Dark Flame para salvar a sus seres queridos y detener a un hombre el cual la necesita para desatar una Guerra ciber-biologica Obra protegida Safe Creative All rights reserved
1. Chapter 1 Secuestro

Los personajes no son míos son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**_Obra Registrada._**

**Código de registro: ****1508194911144**

**All rights reserved**

**Safe Creative**

* * *

Hola chicos aquí el nuevo fic la secuela de la _**Vida de una Asesina *Aplausos* :3**_

Bueno espero que les guste y pues que lo disfruten, ya que Lucy y dting regresán con todo ya que el hombre a amenzado a sus seres queridos...

Que pasará y Mirajane que oscuro secreto guarda atravez de esa sonrisa...

Emepesemos :3 niipaaa

Por cierto no es por nada pero hoy es mi cumpleaños lo se un año más vieja xD...

jejeje ahora si empecemos :3

* * *

**_Secuestro_**

**_(Todas las guerras, desde el principio de la civilización, se hacen con sangre, son iguales, sólo son diferentes las explicaciones.)_**

"Que más deseaba el no estar conectada con la muerte…. Mis manos perdidas en el odio, la venganza, el matar, el disfrutar la tortura y muerte de los que creí mis enemigos, ahora encontré una manera mejor de vivir, pero al parecer mi viejo amigo no está de acuerdo con eso…."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Han pasado dos años, dos años desde que la ciudad volvió a estar en silencio, lo típico asaltos no muy seguidos por cierto, pero de ahí en fuera nada relacionado con Dark Flame, o mejor dicho Lucy Heartfilia.

-Señorita Levy nos quiere decir en que piensa- me grito la maestra de Redacción, muy amble como siempre, lo cual me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, yo solo negué y ella continuo con su explicación de sinónimos y toda la cosa.

Soy Levy MacGarden tengo 19 años, estudio para ser escritora, y lo único que quiero ahora es saber sobre una buena amiga la cual escapo de su terrible pasado, si la chica la cual nunca mostró sus sentimientos, la que oculto su sonrisa, la cual asesinaba a sangre fría, la cual se escapó con Natsu Dragneel.

-Giji que piensas enana…- me dijo el chico peli negro, yo sonreí y empecé a comer de mi emparedado.

-Nada solo pensaba, en que han pasado dos años desde que esos dos se fugaron-

-Salamander, las cosas no fueron iguales sin él-

-Hay que lindo Gajeel lo extrañas- sonreí pícaramente, lo cual él torció la boca, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, dados por despasa parecidos por dos años, sin rastro de donde pueden estar.

Pero yo se que Lu-chan está bien y que nos volveremos a ver.

-enana es hora de irnos- me dijo mi novio yo asentí y salimos de la escuela, rumbo a mi casa, pero quien se iba a imaginar que ese día, el destino me juagaría chueco.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Macao ha llegado este informe- Me dijo mi compañero dándome un papel, ahora los asaltos no eran tan divertidos como antes, no había nada interesante por lo cual indagar, en oscuros planes o narcotraficantes, Magnolia ya era una ciudad segura "Aburrido".

-Claro manda a una patrulla que está en el sector 12 ellos deben llegar más rápido- ordene Wakaba salió de mi despacho, dos años han pasado desde que Lucy Heartfilia alias Dark Flame, se dio como desaparecida y yo Macao nunca la delate, inclusive puedo decir que era divertido en ciertas ocasiones hablar con ella.

Eso no quitaba que la muchachita había juagado conmigo, y haberme utilizado para saber más sobre su objetivo, era una muchacha inteligente, calculadora y muy bien parecida, aunque no todo debía ser perfecto en esa chica.

-De todas las cosas que pudo ser, debió convertirse en asesina- susurre entonces cerré mi folder.

-Comandante su hijo está en la línea dos- me dijo Eliza lo cual agradecí, por otro lado Natsu Dragneel otro caso muy famoso en la ciudad, nunca se encontró evidencias de que pudiera estar muerto, bueno a estas alturas el chico puede estar en una fosa común, o simplemente se fugó con la novia, lo cual me eh ido por la respuesta número dos, se fugó con la novia.

Hable con Romeo, él me dijo que se quedaría un poco más en la fiesta con su novia, entonces yo solo le dije que tuviera cuidado, era 20 de Abril cuando todo paso, si ese día no me hubiera quedado tan tarde a trabajar que hubiera sido diferente.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Que se te ofrece hermano- susurro la chica de cabello rojo, el chico se acercó a ella y le alzo la cara.

-Es hora, dos años y ninguna pista, lo cual me lleva al plan número dos-

-Pero so es…-

-Shhh quien pidió tú opinión Erza- susurro este soltando a su hermana, la chica solo suspiro- Soy el poseedor de los bienes de la familia Scarlet, a y un terrorista necesito a la doctora Mirajane Stratuss y tú no has hecho tu trabajo en estos dos años, que has hecho-

-bueno ellas se desvanecieron donde quieres que las saque de las piedras- grito la Scarlet enojada, el chico rió macabramente.

-Quizás es hora de indagar un poco con las personas que tuvieron contacto con ellas, ye empecemos por ella- susurro poniendo una foto en la mesa, Erza se exalto.

-No ella no…-

-O si ella si, por cierto dile a nuestro querido Hermanito que se ponga a buscar algo relacionado con Dark Flame…-

-Si como digas...-susurro la Scarlet agachando la cabeza.

-Erza tráemela esta noche, si fallas sabes lo que hare- agrego el chico ella asintió y salió, el chico de ojos grises, miró de nuevo la fotografía de las dos mujeres que no pudo encontrar.

-Jellal sal de ahí…-

-Que pasa hermano- susurro el peli azul cuando miró a su hermano, el chico volteó y sonrió- Tráeme al detective-

-Como ordenes- susurro este cuando dejo la habitación, el chico observo a l rubia la cual estaba sería y a lado de ella aparecía un chico de cabello rubio.

-Na, Na, Na donde están, donde están, Dark Flame y Blood Master….- empezó a susurrar el hombre de ojos grises mirando al vacío de su despacho.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Oh la película estuvo genial Gajeel- grito Levy alzando sus manos, el peli negro sonrió.

-Giji sabía que te gustaría-

-Claro fue genial aunque algo traumático- susurro está abrazándose a sí misma.

-Je, decías que no querías una película de terror porque quisiste entonces ver _Actividad Paranormal [1]- _se burló este cuando la peli azul inflo sus mejillas.

-Porque muchas parejas estaban entrando a verlas- susurro cuando detuvo su paso, Gajeel la miró y observo al oscuro callejón, eran las nueve de la noche, puso atrás de él a Levy.

-Quien está ahí- grito entonces una silueta salió de entre las sombras, los chicos suspirarón aliviados.

-No nos espantes así- agrego Gajeel observando a la chica enfrente de ellos, esta no dijo nada entonces el peli negro se quedó sin habla- que pasa…-

-Lo siento- susurro entonces saco un cuchillo y le corto la mejilla a Gajeel, este calló de espaldas.

-Gajeel- grito Levy aterrorizada cuando este poco a poco, perdía los sentidos de su cuerpo.

-Gajeel, Gajeel- gritaba Levy con las lágrimas en los ojos- porque lo hicis…-

Pero no siguió pues la chica le golpeo el estómago con el puño lo cual hizo que Levy perdiera el conocimiento, la peli roja cargo a la peli azul, entonces empezó a caminar.

-Porque….porque Erza- susurro Gajeel cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos, la chica detuvo su paso y lo miró con la cara sería.

-Lo siento pero no debo decirte nada más, cuando despiertes no recordaras nada, esto es una draga genéticamente alterada así que no recordarás nada, Gajeel- agrego esta cuando el peli negro se desmayó.

"Uno más, porque debemos seguir esto porque…. Porque no podemos volver a esos días donde el dinero y el poder no se le subieron a la cabeza a nuestro hermano" pensaba la Scarlet apretando los dientes, llevándose a Levy en un auto.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Macao nos vemos mañana- se despido Wakaba, Macao solo alzo su manos cuando este dejo la estación, el hombre se apoyó en su silla yo observo al vacío, los reportes que llegaban de criminales no le causaban ya ninguna fascinación, cuando empezó con su trabajo de detective creía que cualquier caso podría resolver, pero no era así, y ahora estaba más aburrido.

-Ah es hora de irme- susurro cuando tomo sus llaves y cerro el despacho, salió de la estación, pasaban de las diez de la noche, Romeo debía estar ya en casa así que no se preocupó del ahora adolecente ya que siempre era puntual, si no lo era se quedaba sin mesada.

Paso por un callejón el más rápido para llegar a su casa, entonces detuvo su paso cuando encontró al final de este a un muchacho con una capa negra, que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Pasa algo muchacho-pregunto Macao viendo al hombre, este ladeó la cabeza, Macao dirigió su mano así su arma.

-No haría eso si fuera usted detective agrego este empezando a caminar hacia él, Macao se puso alerta el chico no detenía su paso- Macao-san lo siento pero deberá ir conmigo…-

-Que dices mocoso, bueno sea como sea no dejaré que te vayas vendrás conmigo- agregó este cuando el chico se quieto el gorro acaso abrió enorme los ojos- Tú eres…-

Pero no continuo pues sintió un pinchazo en su pierna, un dardo le había dado.

-Maldición…- grito cuando sacó su pistola pero la visión se le fue y calló al suelo el hombre se acercó a él y lo miró triste.

-Lo siento pero debo seguir las órdenes de mi hermano-

Entonces Macao perdió el conocimiento.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-papá no llega- susurro el joven Romeo viendo por la ventana- Grandioso y yo que había hecho la cena-

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Levy no llega amor donde se metió- agrego la madre de la chica quien veía la hora, pasaban más de media noche y su hija no había llegado- Donde estará-

-Bueno está con Gajeel no te preocupes- susurro su esposo aunque él estaba igual de preocupado.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Que paso- agregó uno de los paramédicos- contestaron-

-No al parecer no hay nadie en la estación- contesto su compañero, el hombre miró al joven peli negro que era atendido.

-Esto no está anda bien…-

-Levy- susurro Gajeel quien seguía con el efecto de la droga.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-AHHHHH- grito desgarradores inundaron un sótano, unos hombres estaban torturando a Macao quien tenía la cara llena de moretones, heridas por todo el cuerpo, y signos de deshidratación.

-Paren- ordeno el hombre quien miraba a Macao con una sonrisa sádica- Hablaras-

-Nunca- escupió Macao, Erza se acercó al hombre y lo miró preocupada.

-Macao-san entienda solo díganos quien es…-

-Erza, nunca creí que tú fueras así- replico este mirando a la peli roja- No ayudare a un par de delincuentes que tiene una estúpida idea, que llevará a la humanidad a un cataclismo…-

-Bueno Macao nosotros quisimos ser buenos contigo-agrego una chica peli negra quien sacaba una jeringa, Erza se interpuso.

-Si seguimos así lo mataremos-

-Bueno tienes una mejor idea- replico está soltando fuertemente la jeringa en la charola- Llevamos 48 horas torturándolo y no nos quiere decir nada…-

-Bueno quizás debamos utilizar el otro método, después de todo es policía no se resistirá- agrego un peli negro que salía de entre las sombras, Minerva sonrió, pero Erza se le erizaron los brazos.

-Eso no nada de eso…-

-Bueno Erza, el jefe dijo que recurriéramos a esa medida si no lográbamos nada con él-

-Pero…-

-Calla Erza tráiganla y pónganlo enfrente del cristal- ordeno Kageyama cuando unos hombres encapuchados pusieron en una silla de fuerza a un lastimado Macao, casi sin fuerzas el hombre miró atravesó del cristal.

-Por favor no lo hagan- suplico la Scarlet pero lo chicos la ignoraron, cuando el cuarto del otro lado del cristal se prendió, mostrando un cuarto en blanco, Macao con su único ojo que no estaba hinchado, vio como unos encapuchados con trajes especiales, entraron con una chica atada en una silla, cubierta por una bolsa en la cabeza, dejándola enfrente del cristal entonces los hombres retiraron la bolsa, Macao palidece al ver a la peli azul llorando y gritando.

-Ah buena reacción Macao-sama- se burló Minerva, erza volteó la mirada apretando los dientes después de todo ella la había traído.

-Malditos porque con una niña- grito Macao furioso.

-Porque yo te lo explicare- agregó el peli negro inclinándose junto a Macao- Ella es otra sospechosa de saber dónde pueden estar nuestras queridas amigas, así que la trajimos pero como tú no ha querido hablar…-

-A diferencia de ti no la hemos torturado, tanto- se rió Minerva, Macao apretó los diente y observo a la chica quienes estaba llena de tierra en la cara, y su ropa estaba desgarradas, y moretones tenía en una partes de su cara y brazos.

-Hablaras- pregunto Kageyama con burla.

-Muéranse todos ustedes- respondió el detective, los chicos suspirarón y movieron los dedos, los hombres empezaron.

-Nooooo- un grito de desesperación surco el cuarto donde Levy estaba, pusieron la mano de la peli azul en la mesa, entonces sacaron pedazos de bambú haciendo que estos quedarán en punto- Mamá Ya por favor….aaahhhh…. ya déjenme ahhhh-

Suplicaba Levy quien estaba llorando desgarradoramente, entonces unos de los hombres empezaron a ponerlo un cacho de bambú en la uña, este empezó a penetrar, lo cual hizo que el grito de Levy fuera de una película de terror, mientras más profundo entraba la chica más gritaba.

Macao veía aterrorizado como la chica era torturada por uno de los métodos de la era de la Iglesia, era el arte de enterrar cachos de bambú en las uñas de los prisioneros, los cuales la uña empezaba a separarse de la piel poco a poco.

Erza solo se tapó los oídos, no podía ver sufrir a su amiga que ahora ella la odiaría por haberla traído a su tortura.

-BASTA- grito Macao entonces lo hombres se detuvieron, Levy no soporto el dolor y se desmayó- Les diré pero ya paren, hagan a mí la tortura pero dejen a la chica en paz…-

-Vaya quien lo diría, debe ser por algo que te volviste amante de la justicia, humanidad va qué asco- se burló Minerva cuando ordeno que se llevarán a Levy, la peli azul fue cargada por uno de los hombres, Macao observo su mano llena de sangre y el pedazo de bambú aun incrustado en su uña.

-Y bien dinos quien es…- pregunto Kageyama Macao lo miró apenas podía moverse, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban adoloridos, por las torturas pasadas durante la últimas 24 horas, estaba dispuesto a no delatarla a seguir protegiéndola pero no podía ver como torturaban a una chica que era inocente y no debía nada del caso- Dinos, dinos te escuchamos-

Erza se acercó a Macao sería cuando este los miró, con indignación y odio.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Al aire en tres, dos, uno- señalo el camarógrafo cuando empezó a grabar.

-Hola soy Yukino, ahora hace 48 horas se dio a conocer que la señorita, Levy MacGarden fue dado como desaparecida después de haber salido del cine rumbo a su casa, por ahora se ha tomado como sospechoso a Gajeel Redfox supuesto novio de la desaparecida…-

-Yo no recuerdo nada- agrego Gajeel desde el hospital agarrándose la cabeza- Solo sé que salíamos del cine, y que en un callejón nos encontró alguien…. Después de eso- dijo este agarrándose la cabeza- Todo está en negro…. Donde esta Levy- grito desesperado.

-Mi hija ah- lloraba la señora MacGarden- Por favor…. Encuéntrenla por favor, dios ayúdame- gritaba, lloraba al sujetar un sueter de su hija ahora desaparecida.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Hace 48 horas Macao Conbolt, el hombre que siguió el famoso caso de Dark Flame y que ahora era comandante del departamento de policía, fue dado por desaparecido la noche del 22 de abril, cuando al parecer salía de su oficina, no se sabe nada más al respecto, las autoridades empezaron la búsqueda de uno de los mejores detectives del país, al igual que la desaparecida señorita Levy MacGarden, hija de uno de los empresarios más poderosos del país-

. . .

. . .

-Hasta el momento no se sabe nada, de estos dos que desparecieron el mismo día…- término de decir la reportera.

-Papá- susurro Romeo siendo abrazado por Wendy.

-Tranquilo Romeo, ya verás que aparecerá….-

-Eso espero porque es mi papá yo…- sollozaba el chico, la peli azul miró al cielo recordando lo que ella paso cuando su hermana había desparecido "Natsu-nisan".

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Bien ahora creo que debemos…-agregaba el chico cuando fue interrumpido- Que pasa…-

-Lo siento la señorita Erza quiere hablar con usted- susurro la secretaría, el chico sonrió y se disculpó con los empresarios, salió de la sala de conferencia y entro a su oficina poniendo con llave la puerta.

-Como te fue hermanita-pregunto con descaró, la Scarlet mostro una cara aterradora.

-Tenías que tortúralos, tenías que utilizar a Levy para eso…-

-Vamos solo fue parte de mi plan- agrego este sentándose en la silla, Erza lo miraba con desprecio- Sabía que no hablaría solo le di un empujoncito-

-Eres cruel y despiadado-

-Lo eres tú también, ahora dime quien es…- pregunto el chico, erza agacho la mirada.

-Ella dirás ella-

-Ella una chica no lo puedo creer- empezó a carcajearse el hombre, Erza se mordió el labio- El mejor asesino es una chica dios…-

-O eso no es todo, al parecer la tenemos a las dos- agregó Erza sonriendo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero, tenía que hacerlo ya que ellos era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

-Oh vaya que dices-

-Quiero decir que la chica que buscas es Lucy Heartfilia, ella es Dark Flame- dijo Erza sería, el chico abrió enorme los ojos, y sonrió pegando en la mesa.

-Vaya la hija adoptiva de los Dreyar no lo puedo creer- empezó a reír este, Erza cerró los ojos, recordando a la chica rubia que una vez conoció en la escuela que era callada y sonriente, no podía creer que ella era Dark Flame.

-Y ahora que señor- susurro este, el chico poso sus ojos en ella.

-Ahora hay que encontrarlas-

-Y yo sé dónde pueden estar- agrego Jellal entrando al despacho.

-O en serio ilumíname hermano- agrego el chico apoyado en su escritorio, Jellal miró a Erza y después al chico que era de su propia sangre.

-Su lugar favorito en el mundo-

-Que- pregunto Erza, Jellal asintió.

-Ella debe estar en Roma- término de decir Jellal, el chico que estaba en el escritorio cerro los ojos y los abrió, en su lado derecho se observaba un tatuaje.

-Roma eh….mmmmm…bien pues entonces nos vamos- ordeno este señalando a la peli roja y al peli azul- Nuestra misión ahora es encontrar a Mirajane Stratuss Viróloga y científica Centro de Investigación de Enfermedades de Japón y….- callo cuando observo la fotografía en l mesa y se lamio los labios- A Dark Flame mejor conocida como Lucy Heartfilia…- sonrió este- "Eh ganado"….

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Mmmm…- susurro esta cuando reposo la espada de madera en su mano derecha, el viento soplo alzando las flores que se encontraban en el pasto, su cabello atado se movió al compás del viento- Que es este presentimiento- susurro la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba el enorme jardín.

-Te moleste- susurro la albina cuando estuvo ha lado de la chica, ella negó- Terminaste con tú entrenamiento-

-Si así es- respondió la rubia soltándose el cabello el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura- Nozomi ya se durmió…-

-Si esta como un angelito, por cierto Natsu pregunto por ti- agrego Mirajane con una sonrisa, la rubia suspiro y miró al enorme lago enfrente de ella- Sucede algo Lucy…-

-No nada, es solo que me dio la impresión de que algo está mal…- susurro Lucy al mirar a luna, sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron "Es mi imaginación no es así" pensó cuando el viento soplo más rápido.

"Solo quería una vida normal, una vida a lado de mi esposo y mi hija, a lado de las personas que amaba, pero el destino otra vez me llevaría al camino de sangre y muerte…. Es lo que soy no…. Una asesina"


	2. Chapter 2 Mi pasado

**Hola chicos Kaede ha subido un nuevo capítulo *Suenan las trompetas y aplausos***

**Oh! no estaba muerta, jejeje si ha pasado muchos meses desde que publique, pero que quieren que haga soy floja lo saben y con tarea peor xD **

**Denle gracias a Tsuki-san quien fue la que me hizo prometerle hacerle un nuevo capítulo... :3 así que a ella deben alabar xD (ok no)**

**Que otra cosa puedo decir, pues... disfruten el capítulo y pasemos a leerlo ya :D**

**┻┳| _ ~Neko comienza la historia~_ **

**┳┻|l_∧ **

**┻┳|ω• )**

** ┳┻|⊂ﾉ **

**┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

**_Mi Pasado._**

**_(Recuerdos)_**

**_"pensamientos"_**

**_(-Lucy es todo…- el grito del rubio resonó en el cuarto, pero al chica no se detuvo, sus ataques eran más agresivos, la espada se movía con elegancia y peligro, apuñalaba una y otra, y otra vez al hombre enfrente de ella, una réplica de una persona, la sangre falsa estaba en su cara, dándole un aspecto terrorífico, Laxus suspiro y tronó los dedos, a esta acción las luces se encendieron, la chica cerro los ojos por el cambio de iluminación, dejo la espada reposar en su mano y miró a Laxus con una mueca._**

**_-Eh dicho que se acabó.-_**

**_-No aún no.- respondió la niña al limpiar su katana- No pude darle en el cuello la primera vez, lo haré mejor la próxima, ya lo verás, seré la mejor asesina que hayan visto… yo buscaré y con mis propias manos cortaré la cabeza de ese tipo.- una sonrisa lunática escapo de sus labios-Cuando lo tenga no huirá, no lo hará…_**

**_Laxus se agarró el cuello, una niña de once años, que no va a la escuela y el odio la guiado a derramar sangre, pero ella había sufrido mucho ¿No es así?_**

**_-La venganza es el camino Lucy… no lo olvides, aun si crees que no es correcto, aun si quieres desistir recuerda tú dolor, y ese dolor te hará más fuerte, te haré invencible, te hará inhumana, y el matar a las personas no será ningún problema.-_**

**_-Yo lo sé mejor que nadie.-Lucy corrió a otra replica, saltando en ella clavo la katana en su espalda justo en donde debería estar el corazón, saltó y corrió a una velocidad increíble, deteniéndose enfrente de Laxus apuntando con su espada, el rubio solo la miró neutral, Lucy sonrió tiernamente._**

**_-Y para eso, mataré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino… no importa el generó, mataré a cualquier estorbo, mataré a quien sea.-_**

**_"En ese entonces mi mirada era vacía, sin sueños, sin esperanzas, guiada por mi venganza, guiada por la sed de sangre que me quemaba por dentro, sí, eso era en ese entonces, la hija adoptiva de los Dreyar, la hija perfecta, la hija que era inteligente y calculadora, la asesina que mato a muchas personas por querer vengarse de aquel tipo que hizo su vida pedazos… Soy una asesina y eso jamás cambiará nunca más")_**

Lucy abrió los ojos se levantó con pesadez y suspiro, estaba sudando, se había quedado dormida en el sillón del cuarto, observo a la cama pero él ya no estaba ahí, sonrió y se fue a cambiar, después de cambiarse salió del cuarto, una de las sirvientas la saludo ella devolvió el saludo.

-¿La niña se ha despertado?-pregunto Lucy sacando su celular, eran las seis y media de la mañana.

-Sí, la señora Mirajane esta con ella en el comedor.-

-Gracias.- diciendo esto Lucy bajo al primer piso, recorrió los pasillos de su casa, a diferencia de la mansión de Laxus esta era más pequeña y menos complicada, bajo los escalones pensando en lo sucedido esos días, los recuerdos de cuando era niña llegaban más seguido, ya habían pasado dos años sin que se presentarán, pero cada vez eran más constantes, atravesó la sala principal y llego al comedor, pero Mirajane no se encontraba ahí, siguió caminando hasta que llego a la cocina, la chica de cabello albino, estaba cocinando algo, Lucy sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña de cabello rosa y ojos marrones riendo, estaba sentada en una silla de madera alta.

Lucy se acercó a ella, la niña inmediatamente alzo las manos y Lucy la tomó en brazos.

-Hola Nozomi…-saludó Lucy al besar a su hija, la niña llevaba un vestido color miel, con una delgado sueter bordado de color blanco.

-Buenos días Lucy.- Mirajane se acercó a ellas-Veo que despertaste bien, anoche caíste como muerta.-

-Sí, me excedí un poco anoche, pero debía sacar un poco mi estrés.-Lucy dejo a Nozomi en la silla, pero esta rápidamente empezó a ser pucheros, Mirajane río y la cargo, la niña empezó a jalar su cabello.

-Nozomi no hagas eso.-

-Déjale Lucy, es una bebé de todos modos, tú deberías consentir a tú hija sabes.-

-Sí lo sé.- se quejó Lucy sacando del refrigerador una bebida, mientras la bebía observo a Mirajane riendo con Nozomi, ellas parecían mejor madre e hija que ella con Nozomi, en realidad no era que no pasará tiempo con su hija, la amaba demasiado, pero últimamente se había alejado de su hija.

-¿No tienes clases hoy?-pregunto Mirajane al poner agarrar la mamila de Nozomi y dársela a Lucy, está la tomó y cargo a Nozomi dándole el biberón.

-No, les di el día libre… no es gran cosa lo que hago, pero me ayuda a distraerme.- susurro Lucy mirando a su hija tomando la leche, Mirajane acarició su cabeza-Mira-san.-

-No te presiones… ya pasaron dos años Lucy, quizás y este cambió aun no logras… adaptarte tan bien, como Natsu.-

-Si lo se…- susurro Lucy- Me alegró que Natsu retomará sus estudios, me preocupaba que no lo hiciera.-

-Natsu, él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, no fue fácil para ninguno esta nueva vida.-

Lucy termino de darle la mamila a Nozomi, la bebé se quedó dormida en sus brazos, Lucy la llevo a su cuarto, abrió una puerta que estaba ha lado de esta, entró en el centró estaba una cuna de madera con imágenes de conejos y gatitos, las paredes tenían un color rosa pálido y mariposas y pájaros estaban en este, con cuidado puso a Nozomi en su cuna, esta se movió un poco pero quedo de nuevo dormida, Lucy acarició su carita, suave, tierna, delicada, sonrió y beso la frente de su niña.

-Duerme bien, mi pequeño tesoro.- susurro la niña sonrió levemente, Lucy salió del cuarto, la luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana así que apago la luz, bajo al comedor, su desayuno estaba servido, Mirajane la esperaba.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Lucy tomando su jugo.

-Natsu tenía clases hoy.-

-Cierto, es Lunes.-

-Sting no tengo idea de donde esta y Meroko debe estar aun durmiendo.- Mirajane dejo tomó su té y sonrió- Creo que sin ellos la casa sería muy solitaria no crees.-

Lucy la miró, el comedor era enorme parecido al que tenían con Laxus, largas ventanas hacían apreciar el hermoso paisaje del jardín y el lago, Lucy miró su mano.

**_(-Aquí está su comida señorita- la sirvienta dejo la comida de la niña y se retiró, Lucy empezó a comer la comida, suspiro._**

**_-Se siente un poco solo.- miró al gran comedor, nadie estaba ahí solo ella, siguió comiendo alejando esos pensamientos, solo debía concentrase en su venganza, la soledad no debía importarle, a una asesina.)_**

-Lucy.- la voz de Mirajane la hizo regresar al presente, Lucy la miró-¿Todo está bien?-

-Claro…todo bien.- contesto y termino de comer-Me voy a entrenar.-

-Lucy puedes dejar de hacer eso.- se quejó la albina-Ya no hay necesidad de hacer esas cosas, ya no hay peligro… ya no hay…venganza.-

Lucy agacho la cabeza y empezó a caminar.

-Lo sé…-

…

…

-Aun así… no puedo creer que lo haré.- susurro Erza bajando del avión-"Erza son ordenes de tú hermano, debes hacerlo"-

Tomó su maleta y se subió a un taxi, llego a un enorme mansión, bajo del taxi y la recibió un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros.

-La esperábamos, señorita Scarlet… Scarlet Devil.- Erza miró al hombre y entró a la mansión.

…

…

-¡Ah!- grito Lucy al golpear en un muñeco de ataque, bajo su espada y miró al vació, (_Ya no hay venganza) _movió la cabeza negando, era cierto pero simplemente algunas cosas no se van, agarro su collar, roso el frío diamante con sus dedos, y la imagen de Laxus muerto y sus padres la atacó, apretó la espada y corto una rama, apretó los dientes, ya no había venganza, no lo debería de haber.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-susurro, nunca había dejado de entrenar, había puesto una escuela de defensa personal para distraerse, era muy inteligente, así que no regreso a la escuela aunque Natsu se lo pidió, ella no quiso, eran asquerosamente ricos, así que porque ir a la escuela, a parte ella ya tenía los conocimientos básicos de una carrera por si quería buscar trabajo.

**_(-Debo estudiar…- susurro la pequeña rubia mientras abría un libro de física cuántica- El conocimiento, la inteligencia es lo que se necesita para ser una buena asesina, la práctica para las estrategias… todo es importante, todo, el más mínimo detalle… la soledad es buena y el odio también.-)_**

Detuvo su ataque al recordar aquello, el sol estaba en su punto máximo, el ciento soplo levantando las ojos del pasto, miró su katana, mirando sus ojos, esos ojos que una vez no tenían luz ahora si los tenían, alzo una ceja al darse cuenta de algo, ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo que hizo fue con un fin, con el fin de atrapar a Midnight y después a Zeref, todo había sido con el fin de vengar a sus padres.

-¿Por qué ahora estoy recordando esto?- "Quizás porque ese lado oscuro aun te domina"- No es así, déjame en paz.- susurro enojada, no quería pensar en eso de nuevo, ella tenía una nueva vida, a lado de las personas que amaba, de su hija y de Natsu.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ladeo su espada, quedando está en el cuello del chico, quien se quedó inmóvil.

-¿¡Que te pasa Lucy!?-

Lucy suspiro y bajo la espada-Llegaste por la espalda, sabes que no debes hacerlo, con el más mínimo movimiento me pongo en guardia… idiota casi te corto.-

-Vaya tan pronto quieres quedar viuda.- Natsu sonrió, Lucy se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza blandiendo su espada- Lucy…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida?-Natsu pregunto con voz juguetona, Lucy lo miró y se acercó a él, se paró de puntitas y lo beso levemente, pero Natsu la atrapo evitando que se alejará, Lucy apoyo sus manos en su pecho y se dejó llevar por el beso, los besos que la hacían sentir llena, cálida, amada y viva, recordó que era por ese chico que decidió dejar todo el pasado, vivir una nueva vida junto a él y a Nozomi.

El beso se terminó y los dos se apartaron jadeando.

-Eso fue caliente…-

-Deja de hablar así.- se quejó Lucy alejándose un poco de Natsu.

-¿Por qué? Acaso quieres que hagamos eso ahora.- susurro sensualmente empezando a desabotonar su uniforme, Lucy le apuntó con la katana, Natsu levanto las manos-Me rindo.-

-Je, si lo hiciéramos créeme no sería aquí.-

-Que, es nuestra casa, podemos tener sexo en donde queramos.- Natsu se acercó a Lucy pero esta se alejó más-¿Por qué te alejas?-

-Por qué me pongo a salvo.- grito Lucy riendo-Vamos debes comer, y creo que a Nozomi le gustará verte.-

Natsu sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposa y los dos se dirigieron a la mansión.

…

…

-Mamá papá…-susurro Levy llorando-Lu-chan… ten cuidado.-

…

…

-¿Quién es mi nena preciosa?- Natsu alzo a Nozomi y empezó a darle besos, Lucy sonrió al ver a su esposo cargando a su hija- Mi nena…-

-Ta…- dijo la niña poniendo sus manos en la cara de Natsu, el peli rosa siguió jugando con ella, Mirajane río, estaban en la sala.

-Lucy, creo que debería irte pronto… si no cerrarán la tienda.-

-Si alistaré mis cosas.- Lucy se levantó del sillón y subió al primer piso, entró a su cuarto y se cambió, al mirarse en el espejo observo la cicatriz de su estómago, y la de su brazo, recordando cómo se las hizo, se cambió la ropa sudada y se puso un vestido lila con unas botas cafés y un chal blanco, cuando salió del baño Natsu estaba ahí recargado en la pared y la observo.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Lucy acercándose a él, Natsu la abrazo-Natsu.-

-No, nada… solo necesitaba hacer esto.- susurro contra su cuello, Lucy suspiro y lo abrazo.

-Ya veo.-

-Aun piensas en esos días.-

-A veces, creo que aún es algo difícil de olvidar…-susurro Lucy sujetándose de la camisa de Natsu.

-Por eso anoche dormiste en el sillón.-

-No te preocupes Natsu.- susurro Lucy separándose de él y acariciando su mejilla- Eso quedo en el pasado… no volveré a cometer asesinatos.-

Natsu beso la palma de la mano de Lucy- Lo sé, es solo que…. Algo no me gusta.-

-Todo estará bien.- ahora Lucy lo abrazo- Te amo Natsu.-

-Y yo a ti Lucy.-

Los dos se besaron, Natsu se acercó a la cama mientras depositaba a Lucy en ella, sonrió seductoramente.

-Creo que aun te queda tiempo para irte no.-susurro empezando a desabrochar el vestid de Lucy.

-Ya tenías esto planeado…-Lucy río desabrochando la camisa del peli rosa- Pero puedo jugar un rato contigo…- su voz fue seductora, Natsu beso su cuello y luego sus labios-Ah, pero solo unos minutos.-

….

….

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer…- dijo el hombre, Erza se inclinó y asintió-El jefe llegara en unos días.-

-Bien.- Erza salió de la sala de juntas dirigiéndose a la salida, un hombre la esperaba con un sueter de cuero negro, una katana y una pistola, Erza se detuvo y tomó sus cosas _"Es el momento"_ salió a la calle directo a su misión

…

…

Lucy iba caminando por las calles de Roma, la gente la veía ya que en su espalda llevaba la funda de una espada, pero ella ignoraba las miradas, la gente estaba en constante movimiento, la ciudad era hermosa aun sabiendo que no era el centro de turismo del país, le agradaba vivir en los límites del país, no era tanta la gente que estaba en este, llego a uno de los callejones y siguió caminando, había ido por unos medicinas para Mirajane, se detuvo y miró a todos lados.

-Qué raro…- susurro mirando a los lados-Esto está muy solo.-

Miró a todos lados, el viento soplo y algo le causo escalofríos, entonces de un saltó salió disparada, y miró en donde estaba, una espada había caído ahí.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- grito, cuatro hombre con el rostro tapado por una máscara de payaso salieron de entre las sombras-¿Quiénes son?-

-Mucho gusto señorita o debería decir Dark Flame.- dijo uno de estos, Lucy abrió enormes sus ojos "_¿Cómo saben mi nombre de asesina?" _

_-_¿Qué quieren de mí?- grito Lucy, uno de estos corrió a ella, Lucy esquivo su ataque de espada pero cayó al piso-Demonios.-

-Nosotros hemos venido por ti.- dijo otro acercándose a ella y apuntándole con su espada- Y creo que deberás ceder, ya que si te niegas se nos ha dado la orden de llevarte mutilada pero viva.-

El tercero se acercó a ella con unas esposas-Así que coopera.-

Lucy miró a los tipos, en el pasado hubiera la menos llevado una pistola, pero ahora estaba desprotegida, cerró los ojos "No te confíes por el perro también muerde la mano de su dueño"

Lucy sonrió, los tipos se quedaron confundidos-Que lastima…- se levantó del piso- Pero lo malo es que no soy una chica muy obediente.-Lucy brincó y alzo su mano, atrapando una katana, blandió su arma a unos de los tipos que la evadió rápidamente, los otros dos se alejaron.

-¿De dónde salió esa espada?- grito uno de estos, Lucy cayó de cuclillas al piso sonriendo.

-Llegas tarde, estúpido.-susurro, alguien se acercó quedando a lado de esta.

-Mujer no puedo estar en todos lados sabes.- dijo el chico sacando otra espada-Al menos te traje una.-

-Sabías de esto…-

-No, pero cuando saliste de la casa, tuve un mal presentimiento.- el rubio sonrió de lado.

-Que bien que me espíes eh.- agregó Lucy parándose con una sonrisa chueca.

-No lo hago… tonta.-

-¿Quién es ese?-gritaron los atacantes, el rubio los miró.

-Na, Lucy… quieres regresar a los viejos tiempos.-

Lucy suspiro sin perder su sonrisa- No me gustaría pero.- se puso en modo de ataque-Ellos atacaron primero, debo responder.-

-A mí me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio.-

-Siempre tan vanidoso no es así Sting… Blood Master.-

-Claro… Lucy o debería decir ex Dark Flame.- Sting miró a Lucy quien en sus ojos se veía la impaciencia, Lucy miró a los sujetos.

-No los mates… debemos saber quiénes los enviaron.-

-Ya lo sé… jefa.- Sting se puso a lado de Lucy-Cuando quieras.-

**_("En ese momento jamás creí que el destino volvería a atraparme en lo que yo quería enterrar en el pasado")_**

-Ahora.- grito Lucy saltado hacia uno de los hombres, blandió su espada en modo de ataque-¡Ah!-

**_(" Quizás y yo en lo más recóndito de mi ser, no dejaría de ser lo que ya era… un ser sediento de sangre, un ser a que le gustaba despedazar a quien fuera por su objetivo… jamás podría dejar de ser una asesina")_**

Las espadas chocaron, dando el primer sonido de guerra.

…

…

-Por fin están en mis manos.- susurro el chico de tatuaje mientras su avión despegaba-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver Dark Flame… Lucy Heartfilia.-

…

…

* * *

_Les gusto? espero que si, espero que así sea, y pues nos vemos en otra actualización :3... _

_**mina-san espero sus reviews ya saben que por cada review que den, nosotros los escritores sabemos que la historia va genial y le esta gustando y nos dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo :3**_

_**Así que dejen un lindo comentario a Kaede ^o^**_

_Sean felices coman frutas y verduras y tengan un lindo día_


	3. Chapter 3 Presa o Cazador

**_Hola mina-san pequeñas criaturas, Kaede no está muerta, esta en proceso de convertirse en zombie pero aún no pueden conmigo muhahahaha -3-_**

**_Bien aquí un nuevo capítulo, ya que bueno Mizuki y Tsuki me amenazaron e hicimos intercambió equivalente así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo jejejeje portegiendo mi vida de la violenta de Mizuki _**

**_*Claro ella te matará* _**

**_TwT no me iré antes de eso, cierto antes de que se me olvide :( Kaede trae una buena y mala noticia..._**

**_La buena es que entraré hasta febrero a la escuela, a excepción de unos exámenes que debo presentar en enero, los demás días estarán libres, así que me enfocaré en acabar más rápido los fics que tengo en emisión, en estos son los que están ya a punto de acabar y les faltan 9 o 10 capítulos..._**

**_La mala noticia es que Sangre y Veneno aún no está ni a la mitad de terminar, por ello, al terminar febrero pondré varios fics en pausa, :( ya que en este primer semestre que llevo de Universidad si es muy pesado y el estrés ni se diga, así que retomaré mis fics en las vacaciones de verano pero eso será otra historia, Sangre y Veneno espero hacer de aquí a que entré de nuevo a la escuela unos 4 capítulos más después de eso lo pondré en pause, siento mucho esto, pero la escuela me llama TwT la Universidad y las materias son dementores me arrebatan la felicidad TwT _**

**_Así que de aquí a febrero espero poder dar los cuatro capítulos y después de eso el fic se quedará en pausa :( siento mucho esto pero soy una mortal con deberes y una carrera que sacar TwT _**

**_*Neko y Yujii se incan en modo de disculpa* Sentimos mucho esto, pero espero y entiendan, por lo mientras disfruten del capítulo _**

**_~Neko empieza la historia~_**

**_Cierto otra cosilla, cuando aparezca esto ~Erza~ ~Lucy~ ~Natsu~ es que la parte la narran ellos, o son recuerdos de ellos ^^ es todo ahora sí disfruten del capítulo_**

* * *

**_Presa o Cazador _**

**_ (Pensamientos)_**

**_"Recuerdos"_**

_ ~Erza~_

**_(-Agh.- grito la pequeña niña al ser lanzada por el tronco a una pared, de la pared salieron dos espadas, la niña salta pero una de las espadas logra abrir una herida en su pierna izquierda, la niña se apoya con sus manos al caer en el piso y con ellas logra pararse y alejarse de la arena, empieza a respirar con dificultad._**

**_-Regresa…. Aún no acabas.- el grito de un hombre la hace estremecer, ella asiente pero al tratar de dar un paso cae-Erza levántate.-_**

**_-Yo… quiero pero…- mira su pierna la cual no para de sangrar, el hombre truena los dedos y la arena se apaga junto con las trampas._**

**_-¡No las apagues!- grito la peli roja levantándose con dificultad- No eh acabado.-_**

**_El hombre de cabello negro sonríe y la vuelve a prender, dos pequeños peli azules la miran con preocupación, la niña aprieta las manos y se lanza a la arena ignorando el dolor en su pierna y el que la sangre salga como agua de esta._**

**_-Recuerda Erza tú misión es proteger a tus hermanos.- dijo el hombre, mientras Erza brinca y logra agarrar una espada e intersectar una lanza que le es lanzada a su cuello.)_**

….

….

La peli roja mira atentamente como los dos rubios pelean con su grupo de supuestos asesinos, el plan no era que Blood Master apareciera y ayudará a la chica, Erza sonrió al ver a dos de los mejores asesino reunidos y muy cercas de ella, la adrenalina resonaba por cada vena de su cuerpo, por cada poro, podía sentir que al fin un buen oponente había llegado y el cual ella haría el honor de matarlo.

-Más bien extinguirlo.- susurro lamiendo su cuchillo.

…

…

_Lucy _

-¡Ah!- grite al momento que pude darle a uno de ellos en la muñeca, con precaución de no cortar demasiado profundo para lograr que murieran, Sting intersecto a los otros dos, yo por otro lado trataba de retener esa adrenalina que me corría por el cuerpo, está sensación que hace años no sentía y que me hace sonreír, me encanta pero a la vez me aterra pensar que aún esto me causa excitación, con mis manos me apoyo y doy una maroma en el aire y logro ponerme detrás de uno de los oponentes de Sting, y con el mango de la katana lo golpeo en la cabeza, este cae al piso desmayado, Sting golpea a otro en el estómago y antes de darnos cuenta hemos acabado con todos.

-Vaya que rápido.- dice Sting mientras agarra a uno de la cara-Fiu y estos son asesinos profesionales que decepción.-

-¿Cómo sabías que venían detrás de mí?- pregunto volteando al tipo inconsciente con mi pierna- Acaso sigues siendo pervertido.-

-No negaré que a veces sueño con tú cuerpo.-

-Eh.- lo miró de la manera más tenebrosa que puedo, él ríe y levanta las manos en señal de rendición

-No es cierto… no, estos tipos te estaban siguiendo desde unos días antes, déjame decirte que no estás muy alerta que digamos.- Sting reúne a los tipos y los amarra pone uno con otro-Pudieron matarte.-

Aprieto las manos, estoy enojada, es cierto baje mi guardia, pero como adivinarlo si por dos años estos tipos jamás, jamás en mi vida me habían molestado… más bien jamás habían sabido mi verdadero ser, mi profundo secreto ¿Quién rayos sabía que era Dark Flame?

….

….

-Lucy ya se tardó.- Natsu susurro mientras veía al jardín, la peli plateada lo miró pero volvió a su libro, Mirajane quien cargaba a Nozomi río.

-Vamos no es que se haya buscado un amante o algo así.-

Natsu la miró enojado, Mirajane solo soltó una risita inocente-Vamos no te sulfures Natsu.-

-Tu pulso se elevó lo que indica que estás celoso.- respondió Meroko con su típica actitud despreocupada

-A lo que me lleva a.- Natsu la miró serió-Meroko ¿Dónde está Sting?-

-Digamos que dijo que tenía una emergencia, y agarro dos katanas.-

Mirajane se puso seria-¿Qué pretende hacer con dos katanas?-

-¿Pasa algo Meroko?- pregunto Natsu, la peli plateada alzo los hombros.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que la tranquilidad quizás ya no estará más con nosotros.- diciendo esto se puso unos audífonos, Mirajane abrazo a Nozomi quien mordía su chupón, Natsu por otro lado volteo la cabeza preocupado.

-Lucy…- susurro ya que quizás y lo que decía la peli plateada era algo que no podían descartar, después de todo la paz algún día podía acabar, como ella misma lo había dicho.

…

…

-Bien nos dirán ahora.- Sting sonrió macabramente, los hombres sin embargo no abrieron loa boca, llevaban media hora tratando de que hablarán pero estos tipos se resistían-Supongo que deberíamos torturarlos.-

-Creo que…- Lucy no terminó y tomó aire-No los torturaremos.-

-Entonces como los harás hablar.- Sting se recargo en su hombro-Dime una mejor idea y yo la sigo jefa.-

-No lo sé, sabes…- grito Lucy apartándose de él-La tortura es la única solución…- (Le prometiste a Natsu jamás volver hacerlo) apretó los dientes esa maldita voz de las promesas, uno de los hombres empezó a reír lo cual llamo la atención de los dos.

-No necesitarán la tortura.-

-Cierto.- dijo otro-Después de todo nosotros solo éramos marionetas.- diciendo estos los tres hombre sacaron un pequeño cuchillo, y se cortaron el cuello, la sangre salió a chorro mientras la muerte recogía a esos hombres, Lucy y Sting solo contemplaron las muertes con atención.

-¡Que mierda!-grito Sting al golpear a uno de los ya muertos-Malditos no debían matarse.-

Lucy golpeo el poste de luz furiosa-Demonios ahora como sabremos quién los ha mandado.-apretó su katana.

Una chica miraba la escena desde un edificio, se alejó de la orilla y empezó a caminar, sacó un celular.

-Es ella….- susurro-Eh encontrado a Lucy Dreyar y a Sting Eucliffe, nombres claves Dark Flame y Blood Master.-sonrió al sentir que su próxima pelea sería dentro de poco.

…

…

-Y ahora que hacemos.- dijo Sting recargado en el barandal de la casa, Lucy estaba sentado en esta y miraba al lago con seriedad, habpian regresado a la mansión con muchas preguntas rondando su mente-Que alguien venga y que nos haya llamado por nuestro nombre de asesinos, no me causa gran felicidad y tampoco seguridad sabes.-

-Y que quieres que te diga.- contesto la rubia apretando su mano-Que puedo decir… esto jamás había sucedido…-

-Pues está sucediendo, ahora y lo peor…- Sting la miró- Es que nosotros al parecer no somos los depredadores, si no las presas.-

Lucy no dijo nada y solo veía al lago, algo en ella le recriminaba el por qué había bajado la guardia, y otra le advertía que su familia estaba en peligro (Te lo dije el jugar a la familia feliz no duraría) apretó los dientes, su demonio la estaba molestando ahora que debía encontrar una solución a este problema.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- la voz del peli rosa la hizo volver a la realidad, Sting se alejó de la barda y camino hacia Natsu.

-Hola Natsu.-

-Hice una pregunta.-

-Uy que humor, nada solo platicábamos.- diciendo esto camino a la entrada-Nos vemos jefa me dices como estará el plan.-el rubio desapareció, los dos se quedaron el silencio inundados por los sonidos de la noche.

-Me preocupaste.- susurro Natsu al acercarse a donde estaba su esposa, Lucy no dijo nada ni lo miró, Natsu suspiro-¿Algo pasa?-

Lucy se paró en la barda y miró a Natsu- Nada.-

-No sé por qué pero no te creo.- susurro el peli rosa serió, Lucy se bajó del barandal quedando enfrente de Natsu-Tus ojos están serios y pareces furiosa.-

-Un mal día.- dijo está agarrando su cabeza y río-Sí que has aprendido a leer mis caras Natsu.-

-Es fácil.- susurro este acariciando su mejilla-Ya que adoró cada parte de ti.-

Lucy sonrió y lo beso levemente sin separarse de su boca susurro sensualmente- ¿Estás seguro?-

Natsu sonrió y la tomo de la cintura con una sonrisa seductora.

-Oh, señora Dragneel no me dirá que tiene un lado más que ocultar.-

Lucy lo tomó del cuello- Quien sabe, recuerda… los asesinos tenemos demasiados facetas que ocultamos a la gente.-

Los dos unieron sus labios en un ardiente beso lleno de pasión, Natsu abrazo procurando que no escapará, Lucy por otro lado olvido lo que la estaba poniendo de mal humor, y se dejó guiar una vez más por esa hambre que no la dejaba tranquila y la excitaba.

Su cuarto se hundió en gemidos, mientras Natsu se hundía en ella y ella lo sujetaba de la espalda diciendo su nombre mientras las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, la ardiente pasión que nacía de los dos y que les llenaba al sentir que el corazón del otro era solo suyo.

….

….

-Lo confirmamos eran ellos.- dijo Erza mientras se inclinaba ante el hombre que estaba delante de ella, el hombre del tatuaje río y aplaudió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Genial, bien hecho Erza… has cumplido bien tú papel.-

-Sí, por ahora estoy lista para atacarla.-

-No.- el hombre se levantó de su silla y miró a la ventana- Por ahora solo pelea con ella, quiero que midas su capacidad de pelea… pero si es que ganas Erza la traes, después de todo.- miró su pantalla-Ella no se negará a ayudarnos con nuestra pequeña misión.-

-Sí como digas hermano.- diciendo esto salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos de la mansión, en una de las esquinas se encontró con Jellal.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el peli azul acariciando su cabeza, Erza apoyo su cabeza en su hombro-Ya veo…-

-Soy su protectora por ellos debo obedecerlos…-

-Erza.- Jellal acarició su cabeza, quien diría que esa pequeña que era su hermanastra sería la que se mancharía las manos con más sangre que la de ellos, Erza se separó de él-Levy y Macao están mejor.-

-Me alegro.- dijo suspirando- Me preocupaba que nuestro hermano lo hubiera matado.-

-No lo dejaría…- susurro el peli azul-Después tengo parte de poder aunque él sea más fuerte que nosotros dos.-Erza lo miró y asintió-¿Cuál es tú siguiente misión?-

-Siguiente misión…- susurro y saco su katana-Pelear contra Dark Flame y derrotarla.-

….

….

Pasaron dos días después del ataque, Lucy no sabía que hacer o que pensar y Sting menos, la rubia andaba de un humor de los mil demonios a la mañana del tercer día todos estaban reunidos en la mesa desayunando, extraño, Nozomi estaba dormida pues era la hora de su siesta, todos comían en silencio.

-Y bien ¿Qué harán el día de hoy?-pregunto Mirajane rompiendo el silencio.

-Iré en la escuela hay clases en la tarde.- dijo Natsu terminando de comer.

-Escuchar más sonidos.-respondió Meroko comiendo de su pan.

-Ir a conquistar chicas.- concluyo Sting riendo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa, miró a Lucy quien terminaba su café con su pastel-Y tú Lucy.-

-¿Que es hora de que me interrogues?-respondió la rubia levantándose del asiento-Me retiró acabe.-

Diciendo esto camino a la cocina, todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, Natsu miró enojado a donde había salido la rubia, se levantó.

-No Natsu, ella debe estar de mal humor.-

-No en serió ni se nota.- dijo Sting con sarcasmo.

-Pues no debería hacerlo.- respondió Natsu caminando a la cocina, Mirajane miró a Sting seria.

-Tú ¿Sabes algo no es así?-

El rubio alzo los hombros- No lo sé, quizás y no me toca a mí decir eso.-

Meroko se limitó a solo oír esa conversación.

…

…

-Fuiste muy grosera con Mirajane.- Natsu dijo enojado, Lucy dejo de tomar una lata de refresco y lo miró-¿Qué te pasa? Desde esta mañana andas enojada, no vestiste a Nozomi, ni le diste de comer eso lo hizo Mirajane y en cambió le gritas.-

-No estoy de humor sabes.- susurro Lucy dispuesta a irse pero Natsu la detuvo del brazo.

-Lucy, que te pasa.-

-Nada, es solo que no me eh sentido muy bien que digamos.- y era verdad, se sentía inútil y furiosa consigo misma por no haber podido descubrir quien la estaba acechando por no saber quien la había convertido en una presa en vez de ser ella la depredadora (Bajaste la guardia idiota)

-Sí lo notó, pero no por eso vas a desquitarte con todos.-

-Ya basta Natsu déjame.-

-No tú ya basta.- grito este-Desde hace tres días no pasas tiempo con nuestra hija, despareces y en la noches están con Sting hablando de no sé qué rayos…

-Eso es…-

-Acaso no me prometiste que basta de mentiras, que no volverías a mentir.-

-No estoy mintiéndote.-

-Lo haces, porque no soy estúpido… aunque no haya sido un asesino se intuir las cosas y analizarlas con la lógica sabes.-

Lucy no soporto y se zafo del agarre de Natsu-Cállate.- grito y salió de la casa, Natsu se quedó estático y suspiro y se alboroto el cabello, no sabía que le pasaba a Lucy pero algo era seguro, lo que sea que le pasará debía ser relacionado con su antiguo oficio.

-Dark Flame.- susurro apretando sus puños, Lucy no debía haber regresado hacer una asesina, no debía.

….

….

Lucy se la pasó toda la tarde sentado en uno de los techos de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, estaba enojada por haberle gritado a Natsu.

-Demonios… maldición yo y mi carácter, ay esto me está matando.- susurro ahora tenía dos problemas, una era averiguar quién la andaba cazando y dos disculparse con Natsu y Mira, el sol tenía ese color naranja que indicaba que la noche no tardaba en caer-Vida tranquila se ha ido a la mierda…-

Fijo su vista a uno de los callejones, y observo como alguien ole observaba, se levantó y tomó su katana, salto a otro de los techos, pero el tipo ya no estaba, bajo por la escalera de emergencia bajando al callejón, miró a todos lados y lo volvió a ver, corrió dando vuelta a otro de los callejones, y cada vez que salía a otro callejón el tipo corría, al parecer quería que lo atrapará.

(Vas hacia su trampa)-Cállate no me importa a parte yo aún soy buena en cazar.- susurro, giro unas tres veces más llegando a una casa abandonada, sujeto su katana (Sabes que vas a su trampa)

Ignoró a esas voces y entró a la casa la cual estaba un poco iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, camino a la segunda planta y observo la puerta abierta, respiró y la adrenalina empezó hacerse presente, su respiración se volvió agitada y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Te tengo.- susurro y entro al cuarto, encontrándolo vació, había muebles viejos y la habitación era enorme-Pero que…- miró a todos lados no había forma de salir e incluso la ventana aún estaba cerrada y con vidrio, oyó la puerta cerrarse, volteo y él estaba ahí de espaldas.

-Regla número 2 no bajes la guardia.- susurro la voz de la mujer, Lucy trago al reconocer esa voz-Creo que la olvidaste Lucy.-

-Tú…- miró a la chica que estaba de espaldas, pero era imposible no reconocerla por esa larga cabellera roja-No puede ser…-

-Creo que jamás creí que tú serías la mejor asesina… digo la supuestamente mejor asesino de nuestra ciudad.- la chica se volteó y sus ojos se toparon con los de Lucy quien se quedó estática y sorprendida-No es así Dark Flame.-

-Erza…-

-Así es…- Erza saco dos katanas y sonrió sombríamente- Yo soy Devil Killer Scarlet y eh venido por ti Dark Flame, sabes caíste en mi trampa…-

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**Dark Flame VS Devil Killer Scarlet**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima :3 **_

_**Deberás si alguien más se mete a otros lugares donde publican fics, si ven por ahí este fic publicado podrían avizarme :( es que apenas vi que alguien publico mi fic en otra página ya hable con esa persona y la borró pero no se si lo habrán borrado por completo... gracias por seguir este fic :3 por sí saben algo ^^ **_

_**Ahora sí nos vemos bye bye **_


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Flame vs Devil Killer S

_**Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo, les recuerdo que si acabaré este fic solo que tengan paciencia ya que mi cerebro anda seco estos meses que pasaron xD y también agradezcan a Tsuki y Mizuki quienes son las primeras en hacer que actualice y me matarían si lo dejo TwT**_

_**Una disculpa si no aparecen las lineás de los dialogos, lo que pasa es que como me empezaron a decir que con guión largo y la mamad... y media pues lo hice, pero al parecer al pegar el docuemento no me acepta las lineas largas (-) esa así que :/ ya no pondré lineas largas ni nada para no volver a tener problemas :)**_

_**bueno basta de hablar empecemos...**_

_**~Neko-comienza la historia~**_

* * *

_**Dark Flame VS Devil Killer Scarlet**_

(Recuerdos)

"Pensamientos"

Erza y Lucy

"Apuñale la daga tan seca y cada vez más profunda, desde la espalda, cruzando una y otra vez el corazón, la daga más fría de aquella actitud que salía distinguida de su palabra, recorrida de escalofríos de aquel cuerpo, tan sensible, propenso a ser más destruido de lo habitual, cruzando sus brazos parecía aceptar el hecho, las lágrimas eran seguidas, el llanto era un silencio, la mirada de inocencia no servía, su sonrisa permanecía.

Olor del miedo, ¡eso lo excitaba!, indiferencias había. La esquina de la habitación reposaba en cuclillas enfrente a su víctima, se levanta, con la sensación satisfactoria, de saber que podía recurrir cuantas veces quisiera, para arrastrarla como un trapo, como un nada, la consolaba, y le agradecía el momento, y las carcajadas comenzaban. Glorioso momento, masoquista, y sádico era el evento.

Sangre derrabada desde una esquina a otra, sangre que salía desde el alma, que todos los días se secaba y de nuevo limpia se mostraba, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tratando de coser las heridas, unas ya cicatrizadas, mostraban lo horroroso que era su cuerpo.

La víctima más joven, inmadura, compleja, no conocía ni podía saciar su hambre en ella, pero disfruta que era la favorita de todas."

….

…

…

Las katanas danzaron en el aire mientras el sonido de los metales chocaba con tanta fuerza que hizo que las dos retrocedieran, Dark Flame atacó a Devil Killer Scarlet pero esta se movió más rápido evadiendo el ataque, pero la katana danzo más rápido ocasionando que un mechón de su rojo cabello se cortara.

Nada más. Devil agarro su dos katanas y las apunto al cuerpo de Dark Flame quien alzo su katana hacia la peli roja, estaba en desventaja y lo sabía cómo había sido posible que solo saliera con una katana, Dark Flame jamás salía solo con una, ella utilizaba dos, dos katanas que destrozaban la carne de sus víctimas, un corte tan limpio y seguro que aseguraba su muerte al dar en el blanco preciso.

Debes preguntarte el por qué te estoy persiguiendo no es así. Erza puso sus dos katanas a los lados, Lucy alzo una ceja confundida, Erza salió corriendo del cuarto, Lucy salió detrás de ella y observo a las escaleras que subían al techo en ella corría la peli roja, sin perder tiempo empezó a correr Déjame decirte que en estos momentos no eres la única que está en peligro. Grito Scarlet mientras una risa de burla salió de sus labios, el cuerpo de Lucy se detuvo un momento impidiendo que avanzará, la imagen de Natsu y Nozomi vino a su mente ocasionando que su mente se nublará por el coraje.

¡Erza Scarlet! Grito con cólera y su conciencia al igual que su mente se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Tonta te lo dije, jamás olvides lo que en verdad eres.

….

…

Natsu estaba sentado en el jardín, la noche había caído en la ciudad y Lucy no regresaba, Nozomi dormía en sus brazos lo cual le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo esta se desvaneció al recordar la cara furiosa y el grito de su esposa antes de salir de casa, ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan molesta a Lucy? Ella jamás había mostrado de nuevo esa actitud, no desde que… se enfrentó a Zeref.

Lucy. Susurro, el viento soplo y alzo las hojas en el piso, miro hacia la planta baja del jardín y sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver aquel chico parado viéndolo fijamente, Natsu se levantó tratando de no despertar a Nozomi, el chico empezó a subir las escaleras con paso lento, Natsu lo pudo ver mejor y su asombro se notó al tener al chico justo enfrente de él.

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Natsu. susurro el chico mostrando una leve sonrisa Quien diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar en una situación como está. termino de decir el peli azul al mirar a la pequeña bebé en las manos del peli rosa.

Jellal. Natsu observo a su amigo y compañero de clase de Magnolia ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por desgracia lo que hago aquí sé que no te gustará. Jellal termino de decir mientras observaba la cara del peli rosa.

…

…

Lucy llego a la planta de arriba, miro el cuarto una katana reposaba en la esquina de esta, sin vacilar tomo la segunda katana y siguió avanzando hasta salir del edificio y encontrarse en la azotea, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, y sentada en la orilla la esperaba Devil quien tenía una cara de excitación como una vez ella lo había sentido y echo.

Lucy se acercó a Erza y quedo a unos pasos de ella.

¿Qué le hiciste a Natsu y a los demás? La voz de la rubia sonó terrorífica y furiosa, Erza sonrió y se levantó, apunto su katana hacia ella.

Te lo diré si me ganas. Erza ataco Lucy detuvo el ataque al cruzar sus katanas, dejando sin protección su estómago el cual fue pateado por Devil Killer haciendo que la rubia sacará un gemido de dolor y se separará de ella, Erza atacó nuevamente dirigiendo su katana al cuello de la rubia, pero Lucy dio una vuelta en el piso poniéndose rápidamente de pie, corrió hacia la peli roja y blandió las dos katanas pero Devil lo esquivo fácilmente, Dark Flame apretó los dientes y en el momento que Devil Killer Scarlet dio la vuelta se apoyó en sus dos manos, alzando los pies logro patear la barbilla de la peli roja quien salió disparada a la pared, rápidamente Dark Flame tomó más fuerte sus katanas y corrió hacia la chica quien la miro y esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad y rapidez, Dark Flame se desesperó y por su desesperación empezó atacar con todo lo que tenía, pero Devil Scarlet evadió todos sus ataque.

" ¿Por qué no puedo darle? Mierda no puedo" ¡Ah! grito la rubia al momento que lanzaba una patada al estómago de la peli roja quien la detuvo con la mano, la agarro fuertemente y con la otra mano hizo que Dark Flame diera una marioneta en el aire y callera de espaldas, Devil Killer Scarlet tomo su katana y la iba a estrellar contra la rubia quien pudo escapar antes de que el filo tocara parte de su estómago, su respiración estaba agitada y el cansancio la estaba dominando, en el pasado ella jamás se hubiera cansado por una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ahora.

La luna fue oculta por las nubes haciendo que la oscuridad denominara en el ambiente, las dos asesinas se miraban seriamente pero con ojos llenos de ira y muerte, entonces Lucy lo vio, esos ojos, esos ojos eran como los de ella, estaban muertos, llenos de venganza y muerte, Erza ella estaba sufriendo, sin bajar su katana se dirigió a la peli roja quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

No es lo mismo que hacías e Dark Flame. la peli roja hablo haciendo que Lucy se detuviera Lo mismo que hago, tú lo hacías… alzo las manos al cielo y sonría ampliamente El deleite de la sangre de mis víctimas y ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo es tan placentero, me llena, me hace feliz, me hace sentir viva…

¿Qué es lo que te paso Erza? susurro Lucy, Erza miro a Lucy sin perder su sonrisa Por qué tú…

Matar me hace sentir viva, pero aunque no quiera hacerlo debo hacerlo, todo sea por ellos, los protegeré de gente maldita de este mundo. la actitud de la peli roja había cambiado, ahora sus ojos mostraban confusión, miro sus manos temblando Sí, mataré a quién sea, solo por verlo sonreír, seré capaz de matar a quién sea.

Entonces tú o yo no somos iguales. Lucy se puso en posición de ataque, Erza la miro Yo no mataría a quién sea, en un pasado solo era a criminales, matar a una persona inocente jamás lo haría, jamás lo harí…

Pero lo hiciste. Lucy detuvo sus palabras al escuchar la voz sombría de Devil Killer Scarlet, la peli roja la miro seriamente Mataste a gente criminal, a ninguna inocente involucraste, no me vengas con mamadas, tú y yo sabemos lo que somos, no somos humanos Lucy.-

Lucy trago sin dejar de mirar a Erza quien no cambio su actitud y siguió hablando.

-Quisiste alejarte de este destino pero la verdad es que jamás podrás irte. Erza abrazo su katana ladeando su cabeza Ya no somos seres humanos Dark Flame, somos armas creadas para matar, no podemos ser parte más de este mundo, ya que estamos muertas y podridas por dentro, matar a un criminal o inocente no tiene diferencia matar es matar, sí, matar es matar… matar para vivir, matar para jugar, matar para tú propósito, pero creo que el tiempo de hablar se acabó.-

Lucy no entiendo de nuevo entonces sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a entumirse, un fuerte dolor azoto a su cuerpo lo cual la hizo caer y gritar.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! susurro al soltar las katanas y agarrar su manos y lo noto un pequeño corte en la muñeca.

Cuando me pateaste aproveche y corte parte de tú carne. Erza observo su katana Yo utilizo en el filo de mi arma un veneno que paraliza a mi enemigo…

Tú. susurro Lucy en el momento que Erza la pateo Natsu…

Tranquila que a Natsu no le haré nada, somos amigos así que no lo lastimaré ni a su hija, pero… a lo que respecta a ti, Blood Master y Mirajane no prometo nada.

-¿Mirajane…?

Uh no lo sabías, a que tonta se me olvido. Erza se acercó a Lucy y la alzo de los cabellos haciendo que la chica apretará los dientes por el dolor Nosotros vinimos por ustedes tres, Mirajane es nuestra presa principal.

Maldita…seas Erza. susurro Lucy, Erza sonrió y la dejo caer al piso, apunto su katana al cuello de la chica y sonrió macabramente, Lucy entre cerro los ojos mientras a peli roja alzaba su katana.

No soy Erza, soy Devil Killer Scarlet y soy quien te ha asesinado. diciendo esto dejo caer su espada.

…

…

Lucy… Natsu apretó a Nozomi a su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, Jellal suspiro y saco una inyección, Natsu lo observo Eso no puede ser…

Es cosa tuya creerme o no, pero para estas horas ella ya debe…

¡Cállate! Natsu grito haciendo que Nozomi sacará un puchero pero sin despertarla, apretó su puño derecho Lucy es fuerte y sé que ella estará bien, después de todo ella es Dark Flame…así que no te creeré Jellal

Jellal sonrió levemente ya que Natsu se notaba que confiaba ciegamente en Lucy.

-No lo entiendes Natsu, una vez que esas personas son acechadas por las sombras y llevadas a ese mundo, jamás podrán salir de él, el mundo de los asesinos es cruel… basta de hablar te vienes conmigo. Jellal empezó acercarse a Natsu quien tenía las manos ocupadas, este cerró los ojos esperando el piquete pero Jellal se alejó rápidamente de este al momento que la katana se interpuso entre él y el chico peli rosa.

Eh, acaso Lucy no te dijo que no te metieras en problemas Natsu. La voz del chico lo hizo abrir los ojos Pero ese tarado tiene razón creo que Lucy fue derrotada.

Sting.

Oh, Blood Master….- Jellal guardo la jeringa y suspiro Pensamos que irías detrás de Dark Flame.

Decepcionante, pero algo me dijo que este idiota. señala a Natsu Iba a estar en problemas por eso. apunto con su katana al chico de ojos grises y sonrió Estoy aquí… es un gusto compañero de Devil Killer Scarlet más bien llamado Joker.

Jellal saco una katana y sonrió mirando al chico de ojos azules El gusto es mío asesino del país de Otou Blood Master.

….

….

El chico contesto el teléfono.

—Y bien… —

_—La tengo. — _

A las palabras de la chica sacó una risa de satisfacción y alegría Tráela ante mí. diciendo esto colgó el teléfono, miro las fotos en su escritorio y tomo dos.

—La tengo a las dos… —susurro al mirar a la chica de antifaz negro y la albina de las fotos.

La tengo a las dos… susurro al mirar a la chica de antifaz negro y la albina de las fotos.


	5. Chapter 5 Inicio de la pesadilla

_**Inicio de la pesadilla.**_

—Maldición. —grito Sting al saltar y alejarse de Jellal, toco su mejilla comprobando que lo había cortado, Jellal movió su katana apuntando al chico.

—Solo ríndete. —

—Muérete. —grito Blood Master y corrió hacia el peli azul, las katanas chocaron y resonaron, Natsu observaba todo abrumado, Lucy había sido derrotada—Oye cabeza de princesa. —Natsu volvió en sí, Blood Master salto dando una maroma en el aire haciendo que Joker retrocediera y saltará lejos de la delgada hoja de la katana que paso por su cuello.

—Escucha bien, vete saca a Meroko y Mirajane. —observo al chico peli rosa y sonrió—No dejes que Meroko regresé llévatelas. —Jellal atacó al Blood y las katanas resonaron nuevamente, Natsu abrazó más a Nozomi y corrió a la mansión, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave Nozomi empezó a moverse y Natsu la puso en la cama.

—Demonios. —grito y salió por la puerta del baño que daba al pasillo, corrió al cuarto de la chica de cabello plateado pero no la encontró—Meroko. —salió del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de Mirajane pero al entrar no había nadie tampoco, se acercó a la cama de la chica y se quedó congelado al verla manchada de sangre— ¡No! —

Salió corriendo buscando por toda la misión, en la cocina, el comedor, la sala, el cuarto de lavado, no había nadie. SE detuvo en las escaleras a tomar aire el llanto de Nozomi lo hizo subir nuevamente las escaleras pero al llegar a la parte de arriba el llanto se detuvo, abrió enorme los ojos corriendo a su cuarto al entrar la niña no estaba.

—No…Nozomi. —miro el cuarto que estaba oscuro y la furia lo domino, el sonido del piano lo hizo mirar al pasillo, su mirada expresaba furia _"Porqué si todo estaba bien…porqué Lucy, todo está bien ahora" _

Se detuvo en la entrada del salón de música el sonido del piano sonó sus últimas notas antes de que la mujer dejará de tocar, Natsu camino hacia ella quedando a unos pasos, el piano dejo de tocar y la sala quedo en total silencio. Natsu tragó al ver esa cabellera escarlata iluminada por la luz de la luna no podía ser.

—No lo creo…Erza. —La chica se levantó sin voltear a ver al chico—Erza. —

—Es hermosa. —Susurro la chica caminando a uno de los sillones, Natsu observo a Nozomi quien miraba al techo sin llorar, la mujer cargo a la niña—Tuviste una hija muy hermosa Natsu, sinceramente jamás creí que a esta edad quisieras ser padre.

—Erza devuélveme…

—Natsu, Natsu me ofendes. —dijo está volteándose y Natsu comprobó al final que era ella, su compañera de clases, la chica que todos temían y respetaban en la escuela, su amiga de infancia era Erza Scarlet—Jamás lastimaría a una inocente criatura. —la chica dejo a Nozomi recostada en el sillón y miro a Natsu con una sonrisa—Pero no creo que todos piensen lo mismo.

—Erza tú fuiste la que…

—Ah, te refieres a tu querida Lucy. —Erza miró el cuarto silbando—Mira que irte de Magnolia sí que te sirvió, ahora tienes más dinero que los Dragneel…

— ¡Erza! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy?! ¡¿Dónde está?! —Natsu grito furioso, Erza dejo de caminar y lo miro seria y suspiro.

—Se supone que tu odiabas a la gente que mataba, que nos odiabas Natsu pero…—ladeó su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa torcida—Te enamoraste de una asesina, te enamoraste de Dark Flame ¿Cómo fue eso posible amigo Natsu?

—Erza tú no eres así, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Lucy? —

—Dark Flame está donde debería de estar…—La peli roja toco su pecho donde estaba latiendo su corazón—La oscuridad siempre nos absorberá, será la que nos alimente ya que no hay nada que pueda sacarnos de nuestra oscura vida. Natsu ¿creíste que ella dejaría la oscuridad de su ser? Jamás Natsu, nadie escapa…quién entra en este mundo jamás sale y eso incluye a tu amada Dark Flame. —

Natsu corrió hacia Erza y lanzó una patada pero la chica la detuvo con una mano.

— ¡Regrésame a Lucy Erza! —

—No puedo porqué yo. —Erza empujo a Natsu tirándolo y apuntándole con la katana—Yo esta noche mate a Dark Flame, mate a la discípula de Laxus Drayer. —

Natsu se quedó mudo y paralizado y la imagen de Lucy sonriéndole paso por su mente causándole una gran tristeza.

—Eso no es cierto…—susurro, Erza miro hacia la ventana—Mentira.

—Cree lo que quieras. —Erza cargo a Nozomi—Esta noche culmine con uno de mis más grandes deseos y ese era derrotar a Dark Flame… mi sueño se cumplió y ahora. —

Natsu miro a Erza quien movía la cabeza mientras algo lo pico haciendo que empezará a perder la conciencia.

—Te protegeré Natsu y a tu hija, pero no prometo nada por…—pero ya no escuchaba nada y sus ojos solo veían a su hija quien sujetaba el cabello escarlata de Erza…

_"Lucy no puedes estar muerta…nuevamente no puede protegerte... "_

_….._

—Erza se alocó demasiado. —Minerva salió del cuarto y miro al hombre del tatuaje que observaba a través del vidrio—Por ahora está estable pero sí que la libró. —

—Mi querida y hermosa Erza no podía simplemente contenerse. —El chico sonrió macabramente—Ella es todo lo que siempre quise, por eso no la castigaré por casi matar a mi presa. —

Minerva sonrió y se alejó del cuarto, los ojos grises del chico se reflejaron en el cristal observando a la chica que estaba en la cama.

—Por fin son míos, te tengo nuevamente…—

…..

**Mis disculpas, si es muy corto pero TwT mi cabeza no esta aun al 100 para pensar en mis fics TwT solo están las notas de clase, los libros que debo leer, en fin mi triste historia es esta, espero que sean pacientes ya que en serió no quiero dejar esta historia a la mitad por eso les pido mucha paciencia ...**

**Espero sus comentarios de como me asesinaran TuT pero no se permité asesinar a la escritora xD **  
**mina-san sean felices, coman frutas y verduras y tomen mucha agua OuO **


	6. Chapter 6 Fríos Dedos

**Hooolaaassss mina-san soy Kaede OuO pues ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo que por cuestiones académicas no pude hace tiempo escribir u.u**

**Por cierto también es un regalo atrasado para Tsukiyo-san por su cumpleaños OuO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRAZADO TOCAYA!**

**Jejeje espero que les guste el capítulo ya que estoy algo oxidada al escribir pero espero que no haya quedado tan mal, bien comencemos con la historia**

* * *

**_Fríos Dedos._**

**_(Recuerdos)  
"Pensamientos"_**

**_Lucy…_**

"¿En que falle? Acaso ¿Este es mi castigo por las muertes que realice? Para mí la vida se acabó completamente… ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir…

—Estoy muerta, por fin ¿He muerto? —susurro.

— ¿Qué clase de estúpida eres? —No de nuevo, esa voz, esa voz que por tantos años me siguió y que por fin pude desechar…o eso pensé…mis ojos no quieren abrirse y me siento ligera es como si flotará, el agua, estoy flotando en el agua lo siento en mis dedos, pero esta helada…

—No quieres… ¿No quieres que vuelva a ti? Sabes que me necesitas amada Lucy. —dice aquella voz gruesa, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—Me necesitas, quieres empezar de nuevo y volver a ser la cazadora ¿No es así? —

—No, yo ya no hago eso. —Respondo apretando más mis dientes—Natsu, Nozomi, Mirajane, Sting y Meroko me han ayudado a ser mejor persona, la falsedad es la que tú dices…—su voz resuena con una sonora risa que conozco a la perfección, esa risa es la que siempre pone cuando yo misma me miento, aquella cosa que creí enterrar hace años ha vuelto.

—Que interesante pero, tú dices que has cambiado y que tu odio, tu sed de sangre ya no existen entonces explícame algo Lucy…—mis ojos se abren lentamente y lo veo… la pequeña chica de cabello blanco, ojos marrones que lleva un vestido negro y sus manos unas largas uñas se notan al señalarme, con una sonrisa torcida—Si ya has cambiado ¿Qué hago yo aquí en una parte de tu corazón? —

Es verdad, al parecer nada de mí ha cambiado.

….

…

Natsu empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente su cabeza aun le dolía y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, se incorporó en la cama donde estaba y trato de levantarse sin éxito.

—Rayos. —susurro mirando a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación muy lujoso por lo que notaba, si no fuera por la luz de la luna el cuarto estaría en tinieblas.

—Despertaste. —la voz de la mujer lo hizo abrir enorme los ojos, volteo a su derecha y encontró a Erza sentada en un sillón—Buenas noches Natsu…—

—Erza… tú…—trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo aun no respondía bien, Erza se levantó y con un rápido movimiento lo hizo nuevamente acostarse—No me toques…—

—Sé que estás furioso conmigo pero…no me culpes yo solo cumplo con mis deberes…—respondió Erza regresando a su asiento, Natsu trago.

—Por qué…—

—No debes moverte mucho, la droga que te di aun no ha pasado el efecto por completo, aunque me impresiono que despertaras tan pronto, la nena no fue necesario aplicarle algo así, ella sí que es muy linda con los desconocidos…—

—Nozomi… ¿Dónde está mi hija? —Natsu pregunto con miedo pensando que Erza le había hecho algo a su pequeña, la peli roja sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Nomi duerme en aquel cuarto. —señalo a una puerta la cual Natsu pudo observar estaba ha lado de su cama—Hice que abrieran esa puerta para que puedas pasar libremente a ver a tu nena, pero lamentablemente no puedes cruzar otra puerta a parte de esa…—

—En pocas palabras soy tu prisionero. —pregunto Natsu tratando de controlar su enojo.

—Yo diría que eres un anzuelo…—La peli roja se levantó y camino hacia la ventana—Un anzuelo por si nuestra bella albina no quiere cooperar y también…—

— ¿Mirajane? Espera ¿Por qué nos haces esto Erza? Tú eres ¿Una asesina? ¿Terrorista? ¿Qué te hizo mi familia para que nos hagas esto? ¿A qué te refieres con cooperar? Más importante… ¿Dónde está Lucy? —

Erza torció la boca a las preguntas del Dragneel, algo que nunca le había gustado era que la interrogarán con tantas preguntas, de hecho si Natsu Dragneel no fuera un amigo tan especial para ella ya lo hubiera rebanado como sushi por estarla interrogando.

—Natsu sabes que no me gusta que me interroguen…—

—Ya no sé nada de ti ya que por lo que veo…no te conocía lo suficiente Erza…—la peli roja suspiro y se sentó en la cama mirando a Natsu nuevamente.

—Sí, nadie me conocía realmente ni siquiera tu Natsu…pero es normal eso. —La peli roja sonrió terroríficamente haciendo que el peli rosa se tensará por aquella sonrisa, sonrisa que hace mucho no veía en una persona… la única vez que había visto ese tipo de sonrisa había sido en su amada esposa.

Erza se acercó a su oreja y susurro—No te preocupes, ahora sabrás toda mi historia y sufrimiento Natsu…prepárate para conocer a la verdadera Erza Scarlet, mejor conocida como Devil Killer Scarlet…—

Natsu retuvo el aire por unos segundos mientras Erza empezaba a contarle sobre su historia.

…

Lucy abrió los ojos, apretó sus labios que estaban secos y trato de sentarse en la cama, observo que estaban algunas máquinas alrededor suyo al igual que agujas en sus brazos, enfrente de ella apareció un enorme espejo sonrió al saber dónde estaba.

—Así que perdí. —susurro al ver la venda alrededor de su pecho y estómago—Caí ante Devil Killer Scarlet. —

Ignorando el dolor de su herida se levantó descalza sintiendo el frío en sus dedos, se quitó de un tirón las agujas mientras la maquina a su lado hacia un sonoro sonido al no detectar su pulso, a parte de las vendas tenía un puesto un short verde, camino hacia la puerta que para su sorpresa estaba sin seguro.

Salió al pasillo y miro por todos lados, al parecer estaba en un hospital el cual estaba todo tapizado de blanco. Camino por el lado derecho sin encontrar otra puerta, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y eso no le parecía nada bueno, empezó a correr al sentir la desesperación de no encontrar salida.

—Maldita sea es como si no tuviera fin. —grito deteniéndose para tomar aire y apretar un poco su herida que comenzaba a palpitar de dolor, trago y al mirar al frente por fin encontró unas escaleras en forma de espiral descendió por ellas hasta llegar al piso de abajo.

Camino hacia una puerta de madera, trago y la abrió encontrando un cuarto en tinieblas, entro en la habitación y la puerta detrás de ella se cerró, trato de abrirla nuevamente pero estaba atascada, trago al sentir el frío en su espalda, volteo lentamente mientras la luz se encendía.

Se quedó sin aliento, su alma se había quedado congelada al igual que su corazón, todo su cuerpo tembló lleno de miedo ¿Miedo? Si miedo al ver a esa persona ahí, estaba en shock ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué él estaba ahí? Sus piernas le respondieron rápidamente y corrió hacia el hombre que estaba lleno de moretones y sangre seca, atado en una silla mostrando signos de maltrato.

—Macao…oye Macao. —grito el nombre del hombre pero este solo no respondía, una segunda luz se prendió, volteo a su derecha encontrando a aquella chica peli azul que para ella era la primera y más preciada amiga que había tenido.

—Levy. —grito el nombre de la chica y rápidamente corrió hacia su pequeña amiga que tenía sangre en los dedos y cortadas en sus brazos y en su mejilla derecha, Lucy la desato y abrazo.

—Levy…porqué…—susurro temblando y sintiendo el cuerpo un poco frío de su amiga— ¿Qué te hicieron amiga mía? ¿Estos tipos que te hicieron? —

—Lu…Lucy…—La voz apagada del hombre sonó en la habitación, la rubia volteó a ver a Macao que empezaba a moverse, cargo en su espalda a Levy quién estaba desmayada y se acercó al hombre—Lucy…—

—Tranquilo en un momento te…—pero no termino de hablar ya que su herida volvió a doler, observo un poco de sangre en la venda, apretó los dientes y sin soltar a su amiga empezó a desatar al detective, aquel detective que siempre la hizo reír ya que jamás la pudo atrapar cuando era Dark Flame.

—Macao ¿Qué paso aquí? Por qué tú y Levy…—

—Ellos. —Susurro el detective cayendo al piso al ser desatado— Ellos quería encontrar…encontrar a Dark Flame…te querían encontrar a ti Lucy. —

Lucy se sorprendió y sonrió levemente al parecer si la había descubierto, pero eso no importaba ahora, trato de hacer que el hombre se levantará pero al parecer también estaba lastimado de los pies.

—Al parecer los han torturado demasiado. —susurro Lucy llena de enojo, el detective miro a la chica, sus ojos no estaban muertos como los recordaba, aunque el tiempo había pasado casi no había cambiado.

—Te atraparon eh. —susurro este tratando de reír pero si éxito, Lucy suspiro y se levantó aun con Levy en hombros—Estás sangrando. —

—Sí, Devil Killer Scarlet casi me mata. —agacho la mirada—Casi me mata. —

—Veo que te has oxidado Lucy. —Macao tosió un poco, Lucy camino por el cuarto sin encontrar otra salida a excepción de la puerta—No hay otra salida solo esa. —

—Pues yo vengo de ahí y no había nada más, la parte de arriba es un hospital, este parece ser el sótano… ¿Los han tenido todo el tiempo aquí? —pregunto Lucy, Macao afirmo con la cabeza tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Sí, la señorita por suerte no la hicieron sufrir tanto ya que hable…lo siento por mi culpa te atraparon. —Lucy observo al hombre demacrado, suspiro y camino hacia la puerta nuevamente.

—No hay nada que pudieras hacer, además…juró que mataré a esos malditos hijos de…—

— ¿De qué hablas señorita Dark? — Lucy volteo al escuchar una voz de hombre, Macao igual volteo, pero nada apareció, las luces del techo se encendieron cegándolos por unos momentos, al abrir los ojos enfrente de ellos apareció un chico de cabello azul con un tatuaje en su mejilla derecha—Creo que en tu posición no deberías decir nada más. —

—Púdrete pendejo, ¿Qué le has hecho a mis amigos? —grito la rubia furiosa, el chico suspiro y miro hacia su derecha.

—No creo que debas hablarme así ¿Quieres que mate a Blood Master? —las palabras del chico la hicieron tensarse.

—Sting…—

—Fue una lamentable batalla, Erza llego y no dejo divertirme más, Blood Master no es la gran cosa al parecer…—el chico saltó del balcón quedando a nos metros de la rubia que instintivamente se puso en guardia, el chico la miro nuevamente y luego a Macao—Los dos mejores asesinos de Magnolia no eran la gran cosa. —

—Maldito…—

—Tu cara me parece familiar… ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Lucy al recién llegado, el chico sonrió levemente y se inclinó.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jellal Fernández y soy conocido como Joker. —Se acercó a la rubia deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella—Ahora debes venir conmigo Lucy Heartfilia. —El chico estiro su mano hacia la rubia—Mi hermano quiere verte…—

—No voy a ningún lugar…

—Creo que no entiendes tu posición. —el chico saco un celular y mostro una foto a Lucy, la chica abrió enormes los ojos, sin querer sus brazos cayeron a sus costados haciendo que Levy cayera al piso, un sudor frío resbalo por su espalda y frente, al parecer la tenían acorralada.

—A parte de estos dos tenemos a toda tu familia. —Jellal cerró el celular y volvió a extender su mano hacia Lucy—Bien ¿Qué harás Lucy Heartfilia? ¿Qué harás Dark Flame? —

El chico miro por la pantana y se lamio los labios al ver la cara de horror de la rubia, por fin podía ver esa expresión de miedo en esa persona, por fin Dark Flame y Mirajane Strauss estaban en su poder.

—Comencemos con un juego… Abril 20… por fin comienza el juego. —susurro empezando a reír diabólicamente.

…..

Natsu no supo que decir, Erza se alejó de él y miro sus manos.

—Yo fui adoptada por la familia Fernández, pero no como hija si no como un guardaespaldas…no ni siquiera para eso…yo fui entrenada para ser una asesina…la asesina de la familia Fernández Scarlet… Devil Killer Scarlet es mi único y verdadero nombre Natsu y yo…—sonrió mirando sus manos—Le gane a Dark Flame…gane contra Lucy Heartfilia mi única y digna rival de toda la vida…vencí a Dark Flame a tu amada esposa. —

Natsu apretó sus puños y bajo la mirada.

—No te preocupes ella no está muerta. —Erza ladeo la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa—Pero por aquella humillante derrota quizás ella misma desearía estar muerta. —

Natsu cerró los ojos temblando ¿Por qué todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos en esos momentos?

…..

Mirajane se movió un poco pero aun no abría los ojos, la mujer enfrente de ella solo esperaba, esperaba, al fin y al cabo era parte de su trabajo, aunque sinceramente ella ya la hubiera golpeado para que despertará pero su primo no quería que aquella bella cara fue lastimada de forma tan brutal.

—Que fastidio… ¿Cuánto piensas dormir…hermana? —

…..

—Comenzó…—susurro Meroko al ver las cadenas en sus manos que estaban atadas a su cama—Quiero ir al baño…—susurro ignorando los gritos de dolor que traspasaban las paredes de su habitación.

* * *

**Pues no se que poner así que espero un lindo review ...**

**No se cada cuando podré actualizar, estás vacaciones no creo ya que tengo exámenes finales en Enero así que deberé estudiar pero prometo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar...**

**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y pues nos vemos en la próxima OuO  
*Neko-vampiro se da a la fuga***


End file.
